impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Samoa Joe
Nuufolau Joel Seanoa (born March 17, 1979), better known by his ring name Samoa Joe, is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE where he is assigned to the SmackDown brand. He was previously known for his time with promotions Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (now IMPACT Wrestling) and Ring of Honor (ROH). Joe established himself in ROH from the promotion's beginning in 2002, holding the ROH World Championship for a record 21 months from March 2003 to December 2004. Upon joining TNA in June 2005, he embarked on a 19-month-long undefeated streak, and went on to hold the TNA World Heavyweight Championship once, the TNA X Division Championship five times, the TNA World Tag Team Championship twice, and the TNA Television Championship once; completing the TNA Triple Crown and the TNA Grand Slam. He also wrestled internationally and on the independent circuit for various promotions, winning several titles, including the GHC Tag Team Championship with Magnus in Pro Wrestling Noah, and he was an inaugural NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Champion with Keiji Sakoda in Pro Wrestling Zero1. He left TNA in February 2015, briefly competing again in ROH and the independent circuit. Joe officially debuted in WWE's developmental territory NXT in May 2015, and signed a full-time contract with the company in June; he went on to become the first ever two-time NXT Champion, and the co-winner of the inaugural Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic (with Finn Bálor). After joining the Raw main roster in 2017, he headlined the pay-per-view events Extreme Rules, Great Balls of Fire and SummerSlam, in contention for the WWE Universal Championship at the last two. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** CCS Enzuigiri (Enzuigiri while facing away from a cornered opponent, usually preceded by a reverse body avalanche) ** Chimera-Plex (German suplex followed by a dragon suplex followed by a bridging straight jacket suplex) ** Coquina Clutch ''(Rear naked choke) ** ''Island Driver ''(High-angle sitout side powerslam or an over the shoulder reverse piledriver) ** Muscle buster * '''Signature moves' ** Corner forearm smash ** Death Valley driver ** Facewash ** Folding powerbomb transitioned into either a Boston crab, an STF or a crossface ** Inverted atomic drop followed by a running single leg dropkick followed by a running senton ** Lariat ** Multiple suplex variations *** Exploder *** Half nelson *** Head and arm ** Running big boot to the face of an opponent seated on a chair next to a guardrail ** Samoan drop ** Samoan Elbow (Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics) – parodied from The Rock ** Standing release sidewalk slam ** STJoe (STO from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent) ** Suicide dive transitioned into an elbow smash ** Uranage * Managers ** Dave Prazak ** Jay Lethal ** Jeff Jarrett ** Jim Cornette ** Jimmy Hart ** Kevin Nash ** Okada / Okato ** Taz * Nicknames ** "The Destroyer" ** "The Samoan Submission / Suplex Machine" ** "The (Samoan) Submission Specialist" ** "The Nation of Violence" * Entrance themes ** Ring of Honor *** "Another Body Murdered" by Faith No More and Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E. *** "The Champ Is Here" by Jadakiss *** "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J *** "Tap Out" by Adam Gubman ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "From the Groin" by Dale Oliver *** "Crush U Up" by Dale Oliver *** "On Fire" by Dale Oliver *** "Nation of Violence" by Dale Oliver *** "The Main Event Mafia" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Main Event Mafia) *** "The Anthem" by Jess Jamez & MVP (used as a member of The Beat Down Clan) ** NXT / World Wrestling Entertainment *** "Taking It Back" by CFO$ *** "Destroyer" by CFO$ Championships and accomplishments * Ballpark Brawl ** Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * CBS Sports ** Smack Talker of the Year (2018) * Extreme Wrestling Federation ** Xtreme 8 Tournament (2006) * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South ** Revolution Strong Style Tournament (2004) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Feud of the Year (2007) – vs. Kurt Angle ** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2006) ** PWI ranked him #'4' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 and 2008 * Pro-Wrestling NOAH ** GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Magnus * Pro Wrestling Zero-One ** NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Keiji Sakoda * Pure Wrestling Association ** PWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1 time) * Ring of Honor ** ROH Pure Championship (1 time) ** ROH World Championship (1 time) * SoCal Uncensored ** Rookie of the Year (2000) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Television Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – by himself (1) and Magnus (1) ** TNA X Division Championship (5 times) ** King of the Mountain (2008) ** Maximum Impact Tournament (2011) ** TNA X Division Championship Tournament (2014) ** Super X Cup (2005) ** Feast or Fired (2009 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) ** TNA Turkey Bowl (2007) ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2007 – TNA World Heavyweight Championship) ** Wild Card Tournament (2011) – with Magnus ** Third TNA Grand Slam Champion ** Third TNA Triple Crown Champion ** Mr. TNA (2006, 2007) ** X Division Star of the Year (2006) ** Feud of the Year (2006–2007) – with Kurt Angle ** Finisher of the Year (2007) – Muscle buster * Twin Wrestling Entertainment ** TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Ultimate Pro Wrestling ** UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** UPW No Holds Barred Championship (1 time) * United Independent Wrestling Alliance ** UIWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Best Brawler (2005, 2006) ** Match of the Year (2005) vs. Kenta Kobashi, (ROH Joe vs. Kobashi, October 1) ** Most Outstanding Wrestler (2005) * NXT / World Wrestling Entertainment ** NXT Championship (2 times) ** Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic (2015) – with Finn Bálor Category:Alumni